Knife of Romance
by Ekaterinn
Summary: When the Death-Runner Usagi no Tuski meets Chiba Mamoru in a bar, her life is about to be changed forever. As her life changes, her choices and actions will affect the lives of everyone around her. For you see, Usagi is vastly more important than even s
1. Default Chapter

knife of romance1 S Notes: Hey y'all, and welcome to my new fic^^! It's alternate reality, set in a kind of a fantasy medieval period. *Grin* As always reviews are appreciated or can reach me at [ekaterinn@hotmail.com][1]. Arigato, minna-san.   
Rating: R in totality...PG-13 for this chapter.   
Warnings: Language. A few sex-related thoughts. OOCness…but this is alternate reality, after all.   
Credit Where Credit is Due: Bejiin both edited this fic and translated the song "Knife of Romance" from Japanese to English for me. Arigato Bej-chan! She does warn minna that she does not believe her translation is 100% accurate because of the strange wordings and obscure terms in the song. A thank you goes to Kayla as well for coming up with the name for Zoicite's bar. ^_^   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Satisfied now?   
Other notes: // denotes thought.   
And now the fic!   
  


Knife of Romance   
Chapter 1   
By Ekaterinn Ciel Duval 

Your wounded lips call again.   
A fragment of the dream is stuck in the moon.   
In my chest I hide the knife of romance.   
The skin of reason is pushed.   
A helpless midnight,   
the seductive kiss makes my decision in the end.   
-Angel Sanctuary, OAV, "Knife of Romance" 

***********************************************************   
"Usagi no Tsuki? Why would you want a Death-Runner dead?" the man standing in the shadows of the cramped office asked, surprise evident in his voice. The man sitting across from him growled at him.   
"Don't you play the fucking innocent with me, assassin!" He used the man's job title like a curse "You know as well as I do that the family Chaos cannot maintain its political prominence if their ties to the criminal underworld keep getting arrested or killed by that...that...girl!" He spit out the last word, his small, twisted body shaking with rage.   
The assassin remained cool and collected through the other's little tirade "So you're telling me that your faction in the government is being threatened by a mere bounty hunter?" he asked sarcastically "You're weaker than I thought, Wizard."   
The Wizard glared at him "Are you going to take the job or not?"   
The assassin smirked "That depends on how much the family Chaos is willing to pay O gray-caped one."   
The Wizard smoothed his gray cape and growled "Don't call me that!" He paused and pretended to consider for a moment. "Ten thousand"   
The assassin gave him a skeptical look "Fifty"   
"Fifteen" The Wizard shot back.   
The assassin shook his head. "Forty"   
"Twenty"   
"Twenty-five and I get to kill her using any methods I like and taking however much time as I want."   
The Wizard nodded at this. "Agreed." He held out his hand. The assassin smiled and shook it.   
"Oh, and in case I failed to mention it, I'll expect half now."   
The Wizard shot daggers at him and then nodded again reluctantly. "You'll have the money by early morn. Look for one of my people when the sun rises at the usual place. Just don't fail us."   
The assassin smirked again and turned to leave. Just as he stepped out of the door, his hand moved quickly and in a flash, there was a dagger pinning the hood of the Wizard's cape to the wall. Still with his back to the startled politician, he growled dangerously. "I won't fail you. I never miss my target." With that said, he strode out of the office.   
*********************************************************************   
The tall solider ducked out of the way, his dark cloak swirling around him, as the assassin left the Wizard's office. He let a breath of relief as he realized the other man hadn't noticed him. //He always did like to make a dramatic exit// Running a hand through his dark hair, he sighed as he replayed the conversation he had overheard in his mind. He did not like the idea of an assassin going after a mere girl, even if she was a bounty hunter. It just seemed cruel. //There must be better ways for the family Chaos to keep its political life afloat// He grinned as he came to a decision. He would just get there first and then convince the killer to leave her alone, or pretend to kill her or something. After all, he was a good friend of the man. Well, as about as good as friend as one can be to do an assassin. //But I'll better get going if I must play the masked hero-type again...//   
*********************************************************************   
Usagi stepped into the noisy bar, slid into a stool at the counter, and nodded at the bartender. He came over to her; his blonde hair tied in a neat ponytail at the back of his neck.   
"The usual?" he asked, flashing her a mischievous grin.   
"Yeah, that's right, Zoicite." Usagi replied easily, flipping her long blonde hair behind her. He turned away to prepare her drink. Usagi smiled to herself //Damn, but it's good to come here and relax.// Just then, a strange man slipped into the stool beside her. He smiled at her charmingly.   
"Mind if I buy you a drink?" he asked.   
Usagi looked him up and down critically //Hmm, charming smile, deep blue eyes, dark black hair, and from the look of it quite a body// The mysterious stranger squirmed a bit under her gaze. Usagi grinned. She so loved watching men squirm. //Why the hell not?// As Zoicite slid her Bloody Mary over to her, she replied teasingly "Nah. But you can pay for this one." The stranger raised his eyebrow at this, but dug into his moneypunch and slid a couple of coins over to Zoicite, who shook his head at Usagi's antics and went to help someone else. She took a long gulp of her drink. "Damn that's good!"   
The stranger smiled that same charming smile again. "Glad to meet someone who enjoys the finer pleasures in life."   
She took a smaller sip and smiled back. She felt really good, and not just from the Bloody Mary either. The charming smile seemed to be working. //Well, there's no way to fight charm like that...except with more charm.// She turned her Usagi brand smile (TM) on the stranger and was gratified to see him taken slightly back "So who are you and what the hell are you doing in this godforsaken place?" Usagi had her own ideas of what constituted charm.   
The stranger blinked and then laughed. "I'm called Mamoru and I'm doing business in this here 'godforsaken place'"   
Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh? And what kind of business do you do that you find it necessary to go around armed?" she asked, her voice indicating that there damn well better be a good answer to this, pointing to the faint bulge Mamoru's sword made in the folds of his long dark cloak.   
Mamoru flushed at her discovery. "I'm a Death-Runner. It's my business to go around armed."   
"Oh." she said again, her voice taking on a more dangerous edge "You came to this city to search for new prey then, hmmm?"   
Mamoru gulped at her change of tone and nodded. "Yes."   
Usagi stroked her fingers against his cheek. "Then know this: My name is Usagi no Tsuki. Keep away from my prey."   
Mamoru's breaths were coming faster and faster as he felt her fingers caressing his cheek. But then the implication of exactly what she had said sunk in and he gave a start of surprise. "The deadly Rabbit of the Moon? The most famed...and the most hunted of all the Death-Runners?" He said incredulously as he took her hand away from his cheek and held it in his own. "Let's make a deal then, shall we? Keep away from my prey and I'll stay well away from yours." Holding her captured hand to his lips, Mamoru kissed it and let it go "Well?"   
In response, Usagi leaned forward and pushed her mouth hard against Mamoru's sweet dark red lips. Drawn into the power of the kiss, Mamoru responded by using his own lips even more forcefully. After a good, deep, satisfying long while, Usagi found that she had to come up for air and broke the kiss, lifting her soft lips from Mamoru's ones reluctantly. Mamoru stared at her for a moment and then grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."   
*****************************************************************   
Naru smiled when the tall man with long brown hair strode into the noisy bar. One of the advantages of being a waitress for Zoicite was there always seemed to be plenty handsome young men coming in and out of the tavern. Someday, Naru would garner herself a husband out of it.   
But what was this? The brown-haired prince was acting strangely. Naru paused in her duties and shook herself out of the pleasant fantasies she had indulged herself in. That dark stranger was openly staring at Mistress Usagi and yet another, darker stranger she had been disappointed to see the all-too-beautiful bounty hunter claim. //But then again// she thought wryly //Things always seem to get more _interesting_ when Mistress Usagi is around// She sneaked another glance at the long-haired stranger and found him still looking at the two with a strange expression on his face. Naru couldn't quite read it, but it almost seem liked...displeasure? She tucked her own short brown hair behind her ears and sighed. No telling with men. //Best go distract him with some wine and food. Zoicite may be an eccentric enough of a tarvernmaster that he would prefer to work the bar than manage from the backroom, but even he'll not forgive me if I spend all my time staring at handsome dandies and not tending to the potentially paying customers// she thought with a snort as she hurried over to the table the brown-haired one had chosen.   
*********************************************************************   
Nephlyte glared at the blonde haired odango girl with the blue-eyed man. Usagi no Tsuki and Chiba Mamoru. He needed that one alone, damnit! Nephlyte was still fuming when the cute waitress who had been staring at him since he had came in interrupted him.   
"Excuse me, sir, but would ya like something to drink? Or to eat, perhaps?"   
He started "What?"   
She laughed nervously "Well seeing as this is a tavern...Some wine, mayhaps?" she asked hopefully, obviously flustered.   
Instinctively, he smoothed his voice, hoping to calm her. "I'll have a glass of red wine and a beef pie, please." She nodded quickly and practically ran off, shouting his order to the chef. //Now, why the hell did I do that? There was no need -// he thought, disgruntled //It has to be just reflexes, telling me to blend in and not cause a scene. It definitely does _not_ have anything to do with the fact that she was cute!//   
*******************************************************************   
Zoicite whistled cheerfully as he wiped down the surface of the bar. It was turning into a beautiful evening outside and many people were seeking out The Scarlet Dragon for a chance to cool their heels. His new entertainers, the tall sandy-haired Haruka Ten'oh and the elegant slender Michiru Kai'oh had arrived for the evening. They already had half the patrons in the tavern tapping their toes. //And buying more beer// he thought with a grin that he flashed at the pair. Haruka answered it with a smirk of her own, while Michiru seemed lost in her admittedly fabulous music. He'd never heard anyone fiddle quite as well as her before and Haruka seemed just as competent about coaxing music out of Zoicite's dusty old piano. They'd come from the capital some fifty miles away and were following the Faire route south. The musical twosome had said that they'll probably stay in Sachi for a while, which suited Zoicite just fine. //Those two are definitely worth every silver I'm going to pay them and if they bring in enough profit, I might even be able to afford that extension on the bar I've been wanting. And maybe a dance floor. Or new tables. Or more of that rare northern wine. Or...//   
"Earth to Zoicite. Hey, come in, Zoicite!" He shook his head to find a pretty hand being a waved in front of his face.   
"Wha- oh, hey, Usagi. What are you up to now?"   
"Well you seemed to be in a daze, so I took upon myself to shake you out of it." She laughed at his sheepish grin upon hearing this. "And Mamoru here is just about to take me dancing"   
The blue-eyed man looked nonplussed. "I am?" he asked, blinking.   
"Of course you are! We've talked, we've kissed...the next logical step is dancing." Usagi replied with certainty.   
Mamoru chuckled lowly. "Well, if it means more kisses like that last one-" he begun seductively. Usagi didn't even give him a chance to finish his sentence before she had him spun out of the door and down the street to the club.   
Zoicite smiled as they left the bar in a whirl. He wasn't surprised at Mamoru's reaction. Usagi in a playful mood...well that was certainly something to blink at. The woman was capricious as her Runner-name of 'moon' was. If that Mamoru had any wits about him at all, he'll learn how to deal with it and fast. Zoicite hoped for Usagi's sake that he could. //It would be nice for Usagi to have finally found someone now that Kunzite and I are together. Through I sometimes think that Kunzite still cares for her...still loves her.// It had been more Usagi's choice than Kunzite's to end the relationship, though they both claimed that it was a mutual decision. Zoicite sometimes feared that he was being trapped in a one-sided love, that the only person Kunzite really cared for was Usagi and not him. //Which is nonsense// he told himself firmly. //Kunzite will be here later tonight, and then we'll both have ample opportunities to prove our love to each other.//   
*********************************************************************   
Michiru finished her fiddle solo with a flourish of her bow. She bowed as the tavern broke into applause, speaking only when the place had quieted. "Our set is done now. Please enjoy the food and drinks of The Scarlet Dragon while we take a small break." she said gracefully, sitting down with Haruka at the small table that had been set aside for them.   
Flashing gray eyes greeted her as she took a small sip of her wine. "She left." Haruka stated flatly. Michiru simply nodded at this and took dainty bite out of her roll. "Don't you think we should be following her or something?"   
Michiru swallowed the piece of her roll. "There's no need to yet." she replied enigmatically.   
Haruka rolled her eyes. "More of your magic junk, right?" Michiru just smiled. "Well, you may be the one with magical skills, but I have a nasty feeling that it's my swordsmanship that we might end up having to depend on."   
Michiru saw, though no else would have seen, the anxiety that was hidden deep in Haruka's eyes. She reached over the table and lightly touched her partner's hand. "I know." she said simply and was rewarded with the slight softening of Haruka's eyes. "I know."   
*********************************************************************   
Kunzite strode purposefully through the doors of The Earth Guard and looked quickly around. //Damnit.// The person he was looking for was nowhere to be found. Creating a handfire with ease, he walked through to the backroom, where he found Zoicite, tidying it up. The tarvernmaster had turned around to face Kunzite when he had seen the mage's handfire and now his whole face lit up. "Hey, lover, don't think you've ever been home before midnight before. You usually work too much...and play too little." Zoicite teased him. Kunzite stepped back in surprise. He had come to the tavern for one thing only and this wasn't it. But that didn't stop Zoicite from pushing Kunzite's long white hair back and capturing him in an enthusiastic kiss.   
Kunzite closed his eyes in frustration and, refusing to savor the pleasure of the contact, gently pushed Zoicite away. Instead, he asked the question that had been burning in him ever since he left Spymaster Jadeite's home. "Do you know where Usagi is?"   
Now it was Zoicite's turn to step back in surprise. "Why?" he asked, doing his best to conceal the hurt he felt.   
Kunzite ignored the younger man's hurt tone. "Jadeite called me in to tell me that Usagi no Tsuki is the apparent target for assassins from one or more of the high-ranking families in the capital. She isn't safe in Sachi. I have to warn her." he replied urgently.   
"She was heading for Starfall, the club down the street." Zoicite said with a sigh. "But Usagi can take of her-"   
Paying no attention to the rest of Zoicite's words, Kunzite interrupted him by leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips. "I'll see you later" he whispered and disappeared, leaving Zoicite standing alone in the middle of the room, a bit vulnerable after yet another encounter with his lover that seemed to be more about Usagi than it was about him.   
*********************************************************************   
Usagi whirled Mamoru past the bouncers at the door, who immediately recognized her and stepped aside to let her pass. He drew in his breath as Usagi thrust him inside and his eyes captured the full beauty of Starfall. The walls and the ceiling were painted a midnight blue and the room was lit by hundreds of tiny candles in glass contraptions that hung from the ceiling. "Wow." he said, stunned by the magnificence of the club.   
Even Usagi stayed still for a moment. "Yeah. It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said quietly. She didn't pause for long. Just then the orchestra, that must have been hidden by one of the glittered sculptures of planets and bizarre creatures that were scattered around the room since Mamoru could find no sign of one, started up with a lively tune. He felt a tug on his arm and before he knew it, Usagi had spun him out to the dance floor. Mamoru danced gracefully to the fast music, enjoying the feel of her lithe body as he twirled her around and then drew her close to himself. //Beautiful...she's so beautiful. But also deadly. Don't forget that, Chiba Mamoru.// He laughed as they executed a fast step together, twirling out at the same time and drawing close a second later, the heat and the touch of her body exciting him. //As if I would!//   
Usagi heard Mamoru's laughter and had to grin. She hadn't felt this free in ages. //And perhaps there will be time for another kind of dance later, ne?// It had been too long in that area as well. She smiled and leaned against Mamoru as the music slowed. She found herself swaying with him, content with the comfort of the moment without prey to kill or enemies to worry about.   
Mamoru moved with her, strangely content too. He stared down at her golden hair and felt his lips form into a small half-smile, his true expression of happiness. It was then that he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. "May I cut in?" a stranger's voice asked. Mamoru whirled around to find a man with long white hair wearing blue suit with an equally white cape attached. //A mage then.// Mamoru thought, tightening his hold on Usagi, who had turned around to face the man as well.   
"Kunzite!" she exclaimed in a tone that was almost, but not quite, an accusation.   
Kunzite shrugged his shoulders. "What, I can't have a simple dance with an old friend?"   
Usagi glared at him "I was a lot more than an old friend and you know it." she muttered under her breath. "Mamoru, if you'll excuse for a moment?" she asked him apologetically. Mamoru nodded and stepped back to the sidelines with his arms crossed to watch the strange mage dance with his Usagi. //Wait, when did I get so possessive about a girl I've barely even met? We haven't even danced much yet!// he thought to himself. //But you'll like to do a lot more than just dance with her, isn't that right Mamoru?// a little voice spoke in his head. //Oh shut up!// he told both the voice and his libido as he settled down to glare at the entirely unworthy Kunzite.   
On the dance floor, Kunzite twirled Usagi around and then held her close enough to whisper in her ear. Usagi drew back from the contact. "So what the hell is this all about, Kunzy? Need to make Zoicite jealous?" she asked maliciously.   
He frowned and motioned to her to keep quiet. "No." he said seriously. "Somebody wants you dead."   
She gave him an incredulous look. "Somebody always wants me dead, Kunzite. I'm a _Death-Runner_, for Pete's sake!"   
"I'm talking about more than your run-of-the-mill enemies. Jadeite told me that at least one of the political families in the capital has hired skilled assassins to get rid of you and your nasty habit of destroying influential underworld bosses. Since I doubt even you deal with those kind of trained killers everyday," he continued sarcastically "I suggest that you keep a close eye out for strange people who might be targeting you. Like, for example, that guy who you showed up here with. I haven't seem him around here before.'   
She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you suggesting that _Mamoru_ is an assassin? Hmmm, maybe it isn't Zoicite who is jealous. Maybe _you_ are."   
"This is serious shit, Usagi!" he snapped. "I just happen to care about your well being, okay?" He stopped dancing and just stood there, shaking with indignation. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, Usa."   
She winced at his old pet name for her and looked down at her feet. "I know." she said quietly. Fortunately for both of them, the song ended before she had to say anything more.   
Kunzite stared at her for a moment and finally nodded. "I'll let you know if I hear anything more then." he said and left.   
Mamoru was at her side the instant he was gone. "I'm glad he finally left. I rather have you all to myself." he said with a wink.   
Usagi managed a slight smile. "Umm...yeah." she said hesitatingly as she looked into Mamoru's deep blue eyes. //What if Kunzite is right?//   
Her hesitation didn't go past Mamoru. "Is something wrong?" he asked.   
She heard the warmth in his voice and mentally shook her head. //No way in the nine hells could Kunzite actually be right. Not about Mamoru, anyway!// She grinned up at him. "Nothing!" she replied. "Absolutely nothing at all!"   
The concerned expression didn't leave Mamoru's face. "Are you sure?"   
"I'm sure." The orchestra had started up with another lively tune and the lights seemed to twinkle brightly once more. Usagi felt suddenly alive again. "Let's dance!" she cried as her heart began to pound again and they begun to move in that fantastic swirl of colors, music and joy.   


To be continued...   


   [1]: mailto://ekaterinn@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 2

knifeofromance2 S Notes: Hey y'all, and welcome to the second chapter of my new fic^^! It's alternate reality, set in a kind of a fantasy medieval period. *Grin* As always any comments or criticisms are appreciated in reviews or in emails at ekaterinn@hotmail.com. Arigato, minna-san!   
Rating: R eventually.   
Warnings: Language. Some sex-related thoughts and talk. OOCness…but this is alternate reality, after all.   
Credit Where Credit is Due: Bejiin edited this fic for me. Arigato Bej-chan! Hikari provided a more accuarate translation of the song 'Knife of Romance" that Bejiin orginally translated. A thank you goes to Kayla as well for coming up with the name for Zoicite's bar and to Amai-chan for prereading thefic. ^_^   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Satisfied now?   
Other notes: _Italics_ denotes thought.   
And now the fic! 

Knife of Romance   
Chapter 2   
By Ekaterinn Ciel Duval 

Yarusenai mayonaka o kuchizuke de hikisaitekure   
Come shatter the forlorn stillness of the midnight hour with your kiss.   
-Angel Sanctuary, OAV, "Knife of Romance" 

***********************************************************   
Kunzite stood outside the club and soundly cursed both himself and Usagi. Himself, for losing control, for showing vulnerability, and Usagi for not taking his warning seriously enough. He cursed again as a light drizzle began dripping down from the few clouds in the midnight blue sky. _Well, if Usagi doesn't care enough about her own life to heed Jadeite's warning, I'll just have to do her caring for her_ he sighed as he trudged through the rain to Jadeite's place in the middle of town. Suddenly, he felt very tired. _Fine protector I'll be in this state,_ he thought bitterly to himself _I doubt I would even be able to conjure a handfire if I'm feeling this amount of fatigue._ Kunzite sighed again as he took the turn onto Jadeite's street. _I'll just ask Jadeite to look into that guy Mamoru and then I'll go home and-_ A voice in his head interrupted him _And what?_ it asked mockingly _Sleep? What about Zoicite? You speak of caring for Usa but about Zoi? Your _lover_?_   
Kunzite groaned "The last thing I need right now are lectures from my conscience..." he said out loud, eliciting a giggle from a young girl lingering with a boy on the way back home. Kunzite glared at the young couple until they hurried out of his sight, muttering about how mages could act so bizarrely. He grimaced at that last comment, but determinedly walked on. Finally, Kunzite reached the entrance to Jadeite's place. Forcing a smile, he reached up to grab the grinning metal knocker and knocked on the heavy wooden door.   
After a moment, the door creaked open and a boy with dirty blond hair popped his head out. "Yes?" he asked.   
"I'm Kunzite and I need to see Jadeite right now." Kunzite informed him.   
The boy's eyes widened. "Oh. Master Kunzite, yes of course. Come right this way." Smirking slightly, Kunzite followed the boy to Jadeite's study.   
*************************************************************   
"Master Kunzite to se you, sir"   
Jadeite, surprised by the call at the late hour, looked up from the papers he had been studying. He nodded when he saw Kunzite standing in the doorway to his famous green study. Waving a dismissal to the young man to had brought Kunzite there, Jadeite grinned up at his friend. "Well, come, come, sit, sit." he told Kunzite invitingly, motioning to a cushy brown chair across his eronomous desk. The chair squeaked as Kunzite obeyed. Jadeite flipped his short blond hair back "Welladay, what brings you back here?" He winked at Kunzite. "Get lonely for my company?"   
Kunzite sighed. He didn't feel in the mood for Jadeite's antics tonight. "Enough of flirting, alright? Save it for that young man back there."   
Jadeite looked askance at him. "You mean Motoki? Oh, c'mon Kunz...he's just working for me. There's absolutely _nothing_ going on between him and me." He paused. "Yet."   
"Yet" Kunzite echoed involuntarily and then scowled. Damn that Jadeite anyway! It was no wonder that his friend was so good at spywork; he could be so damn _distracting_. He cleared his throat, determined to keep to his resolution to just ask his favor and go _home_. "_Anyway_, I came to ask you about something to do with the warning you gave me to give to Usagi."   
Jadeite didn't exactly turn to all business, but his grin faded a bit and Kunzite could see tension settling into his shoulders. Jadeite, after all, was a good friend of Usagi too. They all were, having grown up and made their own ways together. Which, Kunzite figured, was part of the problem, though exactly _what_ problem he was referring to, Kunzite didn't care to delve into..."Yes?" Jadeite asked quietly, bringing Kunzite back to reality.   
"I want you to look into a stranger called Mamoru. Black hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion. Wearing a black cloak. He was hanging around Usagi all night." Kunzite explained tersely.   
The grin came back in full force as Jadeite laughed "Jealous, Kunz?" he asking teasingly and then raised his arms in self-defense. "Oh, don't glare at me like that. Zoi's right, you are too serious."   
"You know why I'm asking you this, Spymaster..."   
"Yeah, I don't want Usagi to get killed by any dark strangers either." Jadeite agreed, flashing Kunzite another full force grin. "I'll do my best."   
Kunzite gave him a relieved smile, his first real smile of the day. "Thank you."   
"Hey, no problem, Kunz. What are friends for? C'mon, I'll walk you to the door." Jadeite chattered on as he escorted Kunzite out of the study. Kunzite sighed and smiled again. He supposed he couldn't fault his friend for acting the way he did. Jadeite had grown even more wild after coming back from the capital a few years ago, but he still did excellent work, and it was his life, after all.   
*************************************************************   
Jadeite shouted a goodnight to the retreating mage and shut the door. Walking back to his study, he told Motoki to go to bed and get some sleep. He watched as the young man went to go just that and then turned to his desk. Glaring at the papers piled high upon that piece of glorified rosewood, he heaved a dramatic sigh. "Well, best see what I can find out tonight." he told himself cheerfully, but made no move towards the desk and the work that awaited him.   
Instead Jadeite sighed a real sigh and slumped against the centerpiece of his study. His habitual humor slipped from his demeanor completely and the powerful Spymaster changed into a tired young man not much older than Motoki. Jadeite ran a weary hand through his golden hair. He had left out of his warning that he believed that the family Chaos was involved somehow. And he didn't feel like going into it tonight. _Like Kunzite would say, I have_ personal _reasons._ His face darkened, and just for a moment the perpetually laughing and smiling Jadeite looked like a blond version of Kunzite in one of his best Brooding Mage moods. "Beryl..." he muttered.   
*************************************************************   
Nephlyte groaned in frustration. One moment, he had been watching Usagi and Mamoru. He had looked down to concentrate on the admittedly excellent beef pie. The next moment, he had looked up and they were gone. A_nd I have no way of finding out where they went right now._ _ You're doing wonderfully tonight, Nephlyte_ he chided himself. _So now what?_ He was jarred out of his reverie by the same denfintely-not-_that_-cute waitress appearing at his table once more. "Are you finished yet, sir?"   
"Wha- oh yeah, I am, thank you" he replied inelegantly as Naru moved to clear the dishes from his table. However, instead of going with the dishes and leaving him with his dilemma once more, Naru just stood there for a moment, looking at him. "Yes?" he asked gruffly.   
"I was wondering if you could walk me home" she said tentatively, seeing his skeptical look "Because, well it's almost midnight and it's dark and the barmaster Zoicite usually does it but he's real busy right now and real concerned about Master Kunzite who's off on some fool errand and Fortune knows when _he'll_ be home but I don't want to walk home alone even though it's not far." she finished in a rush, looking down at her feet. And as if on cue, the midnight bells tolled then.   
Nephlyte was a little taken back, to say the least. He opened his mouth to say no and then closed it again. _You have a duty to fulfill, Nephlyte. This is no time to be taken in by a pretty face._ he told himself. But it was too late. He had already nodded his acceptance. And as Naru went to collect her things and put the dishes away, he found himself smiling.   
*************************************************************   
Naru smiled excitedly as she walked out of The Scarlet Dragon with Nephlyte by her side. He had introduced himself when they had stood up to go and proving to be an amiable companion. It had stopped raining, so they walked on the cobblestone street with relative comfort up to her small home. As she had promised, it was not far from Zoicite's tavern. She blushed as she accidentally brushed against him to open her door, but managed to smile up at him and say "Well, this is it. Thank you for walking me home."   
She blushed again as he pushed his dark brown hair out of his face, revealing his deep green eyes. "No problem."   
Naru couldn't help it, it just slipped out. "Do you want to come in?' She blushed yet again. Fortune, but she was doing a lot of blushing tonight! "Just for a few minutes, I mean. It's the least I can do, after you walked me home." she added hurriedly.   
"Sure" Nephlyte seemed as surprised as she was at his reply. Obviously, he had been intending to say something else. But he smiled and followed her in anyway.   
He ended up staying the night.   
*************************************************************   
Haruka and Michiru had packed up their instruments and retired to the room in the inn across from The Scarlet Dragon they were staying when the midnight bells rung. Now, they were getting settled in for the night. Well, Michiru was getting settled in for the night. Haruka, on the other hand, was pacing up and down the length of the all-too-small room.   
"Please, love, why don't you come to bed?" Michiru suggested. But the idea of a round of flirting or even something more than flirting could not make the restless Haruka pause.   
"I'm sorry, Michiru, but I have to get out for a little while." she replied, grabbing her sword and other gear.   
Michiru sighed. "You're not going to find out anything tonight, you know."   
"I know." Haruka grinned down at her. "Just let me get this out of my system, alright?" she said and disappeared.   
*************************************************************   
Kunzite yawned as he finally reached the doors of The Scarlet Dragon. The midnight bells are tolled a while ago and he knew that Zoicite would be closing up the tavern soon. Indeed, when Kunzite walked into the room, all the patrons were gone, the waitresses had disappeared, and the entertainers had vanished. But that was normal for this time of nights and so he wasn't surprised to find Zoicite all alone in the barroom. What he wasn't prepared for was the look of anger and concern on his partner's face   
"Kunzite! Where have you've been?" Zoicite said, exasperated "You'd never told me where you were going or how long you would be!" The pale mage moved across the light where Zoicite could see him more clearly and the barmaster sighed. "You're exhausted." he said flatly.   
Kunzite nodded and yawned again "Yeah, I really need to rest."   
Zoicite snapped. "Yeah, well that's because you get too damn caught up in your magery and then go and try to protect someone's who's perfectly capable of protecting herself!" He stopped suddenly, aghast at what was doing, but almost too angry to care.   
But by this time, Kunzite had reached his irate lover. He reached down and squeezed Zoicite's shoulder reassuringly. 'I just went to give the warning to Usagi and to see Jadeite again. I wouldn't be able to sleep if i hadn't done that." Kunzite smiled soothingly at him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some rest." he continued as he headed up the stairs to the apartment that he and Zoi shared.   
Zoicite stared at the empty space beside him. "I guess we're both tired and need some sleep." he told it unconvincingly "But do you really still love her that much?"   
*************************************************************   
Far away in the distant capital of Tokai, a woman snorted in disgust as she left the Wizard's office. _Bloody hell, he's really gone off his rocker this time. _She grimaced. Bad enough that..that..that _outsider_ had set himself up as the leader of family Chaos, worse that he had convinced most of them to go ahead with an open rebellion against the queen instead of continuing with quiet, deadly subtlety as was their wont, but worse of all, he had refused to listen to _her._ _Well, Diamond may trust him, but I certainly do not. _The comment about her only being good for her seductive qualities had really stung. _And he's not half as knowledgeable as he thinks he is. I mean, with this latest craziness of sending only _one_ assassin after Usagi no Tsuki and not even one that is bound to us under the pain of loyalty. He's thinks she's only a threat because she's a Death-Runner. _She snorted again. _He doesn't know the half of it. I'm certain that she has _powers_. But since he won't listen to me...I'll have to go to Sachi myself to make sure this little Rabbit is truly killed. _The woman twisted her normally attractive features into a scowl. _I _hate _doing dirty work._   
Beryl was royally pissed off.   
_*************************************************************_   
Inside Starfall, the orchestra was still going strong even through it was well past midnight. Indeed, similarly hidden singers had joined it some time ago and the club was doing a lively business. Usagi's heart felt like she could go on dancing with Mamoru all night. Her feet, however, had other ideas. So when the last refrains of Toki Ni Ai Wa trailed off, she motioned her dancing partner off the floor.   
"Had enough?" he asked, a smile playing along his lips.   
She smiled back up at him as she pushed her golden hair back behind her face. "What? Don't tell me that your feet aren't killing you too.   
Mamoru's smile broadened into a grin. "Not at all." He swayed slightly and his grin slipped a bit. 'Though I think I would like to sit down for a bit."   
She couldn't help it, she giggled.   
He looked affronted. "What are you laughing at?" he asked suspiciously   
"Nothing." she replied, stifling the last of her giggles. "There's a place to sit over there." Usagi pointed to a bench that laid under the elaborate second floor balcony that Starfall boasted. "Why don't we both go and sit down?" He nodded and they both limped over to the bench. She found herself leaning against him, her golden head lying comfortably amongst the folds of his black cloak. And then Usagi felt his hand gently stroke her hair, sending a shiver up her back _He's so warm._ She could feel every beat of his heart and gradually she became aware that her heartbeats were matching his, pound for pound and quiver for quiver.   
And then he asked "Do you wish to go back to my place and dance some more? I don't have any music, but..." The spell was broken. Usagi froze in his arms.   
"No."   
Her response was so devoid of emotion that he started and let his arms let go of her and fall to his sides. She sat up and cursed herself for her reaction. "I would..I was going to..but I got out of a relationship not too long ago..." she said quickly, thinking confusedly _Why I am explaining? I _never _explain. I didn't explain to - to Kunzite. _"..and I think having sex too soon might have been part of it." she finished frankly.   
Mamoru seemed taken back by this, but only for a moment. "Well, that's perfectly understandable." He faked a yawn. "So, in that case, why don't I just walk you home then?"   
She smiled at him gratefully as she stood up. "Actually, why don't I walk you home instead? You're new to this area, but nobody will mess with the Rabbit of the Moon around here." Usagi winked at him "Especially if she's in protective mode."   
He smiled a little half-smile then and she felt her insides go all tingly again. "I'll like that." They walked back in the darkness, hand in hand.   
_*************************************************************_   
Back at the rooms he had rented for himself, Mamoru sighed. Tonight had been a truly outstanding and unexpected night. Except for his sore feet, Mamoru didn't feel tired at all. And so, despite Usagi's warnings, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. His feet wouldn't thank him, but he might be able to get to sleep after some more fresh air. He was Chiba Mamoru, after all. He could take care of himself.   
So he walked down the stairs and strolled onto the gray street, not really paying attention , not really thinking of what he came to Saichi to do like he knew he should be, but instead entranced by a phantom vision of blue eyes and golden hair.   
He didn't really wake up from that dream of soft skin and sweet smiles until he felt the sharp point of a sword press against his bare neck and a harsh voice ask "Who are you? And what do you want with Usagi?" 

*evil grin* CLIFFIE!   
To be continued...   
  
  
  



End file.
